Perfectly Ruined
by BloodRedEnd
Summary: A ruined first date and a perfect first kiss. HPSS slash


Incase you missed the first warning, this is **slash **of the Harry/Severus variety. Just a little one-shot that decided it wouldn't leave me alone unless i wrote it. enjoy, and review please!

* * *

_This is it._ Harry took a deep breath as he approached the Potions Master's private rooms. He had finally worked up the nerve to ask the foreboding man out to dinner. Over the years the two had become closer, and if Harry was interpreting the signs right, Severus was as interested in Harry as Harry was in him. Taking one more deep breath, Harry knocked on the door. Just as he was thinking of fleeing, the door opened.

"Professor Potter." Severus greeted.

"Professor Snape. I was wondering if I could ask you something." Harry said.

"I see no harm in asking a question. You may not be guaranteed an answer." He said.

"Of course. Actually, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this weekend. I know a lovely establishment in Muggle London." Harry said, praying Severus would say yes. Though he didn't show it, he was little more than a bundle of nerves as he awaited Severus' answer.

"Are you asking me on a _date_, Potter?" Severus asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Um . . . yes?" Harry said timidly.

"Do I look like the kind of person to date?" He asked.

"I don't know, what does a 'dating kind of person' look like?" Harry asked. Severus scowled slightly, but Harry wasn't put off. He had worked close enough with this man to know the difference to his 'you're a smart ass' scowl and his 'I'm getting very annoyed, beware' scowl.

"Very well, Potter, I'll go on this _date. _When shall I meet you?" He said. Harry couldn't stop the brilliant smile that broke out on his face.

"Meet me at seven in the entrance hall on Saturday. Wear Muggle clothing. It doesn't have to be too fancy, just nice. And call me Harry, Severus." Harry said. Severus nodded and Harry left, goofy grin still affixed to his face.

Saturday couldn't come quickly enough for Harry, but when it finally did come he found himself panicking slightly. What if he messed everything up, and lost his chance with Severus? He really wanted Severus to return his feelings. It just felt right to be with the snarky older wizard.

As the hour approached seven, Harry found himself agonizing over what to wear. He spent nearly an hour in his wardrobe before settling on a long-sleeved button up shirt in an emerald green that accented his eyes perfectly, and somewhat tight black pants. He brushed his hair out carefully, securing the shoulder blade-length hair in a simple silver clasp Hermione had bought him. He found his hair was much more manageable at this length, slightly wavy instead of uncontrollable. Finally he grabbed a cloak, transfiguring it into a black duster, and headed toward the entrance hall.

When Harry caught sight of Severus, his breath nearly caught in his throat. Damn that man looked good in muggle clothing, rather than the voluminous robes he wore to teach in. He was dressed as always in black, though quite a bit more showing than robes. He wore a tight fitting black turtle neck shirt and a pair of black dress pants. His hair looked as if he had made a conscious effort to remove the grease a day's worth of potion fumes had left in it, and was left down as always.

"Hello Severus." Harry greeted.

"Po-Harry. Shall we?" Severus said, motioning to the doors, indicating that Harry should lead the way. They walked to the apparition point side by side.

"Do you trust me, Severus?" Harry asked when they reached the edge of the wards.

"Why do you ask?" Severus asked.

"I need to apparate us both as I don't know the coordinates and you haven't been there before." Harry said.

"Very well. If you splinch me I will find a very painful and drawn-out way to kill you." He said, perfectly serious.

"I'd expect nothing less." Harry said, grinning and wrapping his arms around Severus before apparating them both to a small deserted alleyway. When they arrived, he let his arms linger around Severus a moment longer than necessary before withdrawing. He grabbed Severus' hand and led him out onto the street and toward a small restaurant.

"Reservation?" The stuck-up maitre-d asked.

"Two under Evans." Harry answered. They were quickly led to a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Evans?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to take the chance of anyone recognizing the name Potter. The press hasn't left me alone for five seconds, and it's already been over a year." Harry said. Luckily Severus refrained from any comments about Harry liking the fame. The waitress soon came and took their orders. The meal went nicely, and the talked about many things such as their classes and the sheer stupidity some students possessed.

"It's nice to see such a loving Father and Son, too many people don't place any values on family anymore." The waitress said as she handed them her bill. Harry was left gaping as she left and Severus tried to glare a hole through the back of her head. Harry quickly paid and they left.

"Would, . . . would you like to go somewhere for dessert?" Harry asked.

"I see no harm in it." Severus said, reigning in his temper. It was just some stupid muggle, don't let it ruin the evening, he told himself. The conversation picked back up as Harry led them to a small pastry shop a few blocks over. Harry could swear he was being watched the entire time, but shrugged off the feeling as paranoia left over from the war. Too bad he actually was being watched. By the time the two had finished a large group of reporters had gathered outside of the shop, drawn by the Boy-Who-Lived-Again and what seemed to be his new love interest

"Why don't we go out the back?" Harry said as he caught sight of the group. Severus nodded and they quickly made their way out the back of the shop and into an alley.

"There he is!" a reporter shouted.

"RUN!" Harry told Severus, grabbing his hand again and dashing out of the alley. The reporters followed, shouting questions and taking pictures. Most of the questions centered around Severus such as who was he and whether he and Harry were involved. Remembering that he was, in fact, a wizard, Severus stopped Harry, pulling him close to his body. He wrapped his arms around the smaller wizard and apparated them both to the Hogwarts gates.

"I'm sorry Severus." Harry said sadly. "I just wanted a nice evening with you and now my stupid fame has ruined everything! I hate this life!" Harry shouted, punching the wall then cradling his poor abused fist.

"It's okay Harry." Severus said.

"No, it isn't okay! I can't go anywhere without the paparazzi following me and making up a million lies. And now you've been dragged into this too!" Harry ranted.

"Harry - "

"It's probably going to be on the front page of every damned tabloid - "

"Harry - "

" - A million different lies about us being a couple. Now they're going to try and invade your private life t - " Harry was cut off as Severus, sick of trying to get his attention, silenced him with a kiss. Harry was shocked for a second before he began to respond, melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. One of Severus' arms was around Harry's waist and the other hand cupped his face as their lips moved together.

Harry moaned as Severus began to nibble on his lower lip and eagerly opened up for Severus to explore. He moaned again as the arm around his waist pulled him flush against Severus' body and Severus' velvety smooth tongue delved deep into his mouth. Harry's world narrowed down to feelings, to the sensuous slide of his lips against Severus', to that strong hand cupping his face softly, and to Severus' erection pressed into his own obvious arousal. Finally they broke the kiss, Severus leaning his forehead against Harry's as they panted for breath.

"Wow." Harry breathed.

"Would you like to do this again next weekend?" Severus asked quietly, as if any loud noise would ruin the moment.

"Yes." Harry answered before leaning up for another bone-melting kiss.


End file.
